leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Z.Z. Flyer
Z.Z. Flyers (Japanese: ダダフライ Dada Fly) are flying machines used by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. They are the primary means of travel used by the Pinchers. Z.Z. Flyers are apparently waterproof as well, having been seen in use underwater. The leaders of the Pokémon Pinchers have differently colored Z.Z. Flyers rather than the usual metallic gray, with Red Eyes owning a red one and Blue Eyes owning a blue one. Z.Z. Flyers are commonly referred to by in-game characters as s. When a Z.Z. Flyer crashes into the ocean floor by Lapras Beach, the is sent to retrieve it to keep it from polluting the ocean. Once retrieved, it is entrusted to Nema so that she can research it. Later, she uses the parts to help repair the Wireless Tower, and rebuilds it into her own "Nema Flyer". In the games The Pokémon Pinchers use these and even have competitions to show off the best flyers. They seem to be very quick, as fast as a but slower than or . The Pinchers also use them to make a quick getaway from the player after they lose. They are single-person pods that levitate and have two handles that the Pinchers use to hold the Z.Z. Flyer. Z.Z. Flyers can be stored together in large quantities easily, as shown in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs in the storage area that released the Staraptor into the game. The Z.Z. Flyers are also very versatile in that the Pinchers can go upside down, sideways, or even backwards in the Z.Z. Flyers. They are sturdy, but they can still break if they fall from extreme heights, as shown from the flyer that Nema fixes, or are shocked, which is shown when the player lands on Layuda Island. The flyers seem to be very complex, considering that it took Nema more than 5 minutes to fix it. Users of the Z.Z. Flyers include Pinchers, Steelhead Pinchers, Purple Eyes, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and the Societea, which includes Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Dr. Edward. Z.Z. Flyers are also a recent development as they are not in the past missions that are accessed through Celebi. Dr. Edward's Z.Z. Flyer has an extremely powerful Control Gauntlet attached to it that he used to awaken Zapdos. In a side mission, the hero is required to fly on or with Nema on her Nema Flyer. However, the Nema Flyer malfunctions and fires at the player, activating the sidegame of dodging laser fire from the Nema Flyer. In the anime Z.Z. Flyers are shown in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Part One and Part Two. Like in the games, they are the Pinchers' primary means of transportation, using them to pursue and to escape from at Rasp Cavern. Trivia * According to two teams of Pinchers that specialize in flying Z.Z. Flyers, the Z.Z. Brothers and the Z.Z. Sisters, there is a contest for flying them which they both did very well in. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Flapflapeuse |de=Donnergleiter |it=Dadavolante |es=Dadajets }} Category:Pokémon Ranger Category:Equipment it:Dadavolante zh:Z.Z.飞行器